One Star
by Viselle
Summary: Aku ingin berteriak pada mereka dan mengatakan bahwa kau milikku.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**One Star**

by

Ann

…

Warning : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Mungkin juga…)

Nggak suka? Bisa tekan 'Back' atau 'Close'

dan

Selamat membaca…

…

_Aku ingin berteriak pada mereka dan mengatakan bahwa kau milikku._

…

Di antara riuh penonton yang terhipnotis pada penampilan Black Sun di atas panggung, aku mendengus sebal. Aku kesal, bukan pada lima anggota band itu, melainkan pada gadis-gadis yang berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil nama personil Black Sun. Sebenarnya aku tidak akan kesal jika mereka meneriakkan nama Grimmjow si _drummer, _atau Ishida dan Renji yang memegang _Keyboard _dan _Bass_, bahkan aku juga tidak akan kesal jika mereka meneriakkan nama Ashido si vokalis tanpa henti, yang membuatku kesal—amat sangat kesal adalah mereka meneriakkan nama sang gitaris juga. Aku tidak suka gadis-gadis genit itu berteriak "Ichigo! Ichigo!" dengan histeris. Apa mereka tidak tahu jika gitaris Black Sun itu sudah ada yang punya?

Aku merengut. Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu. Bahkan aku sendiri masih tak bisa percaya jika statusku sekarang adalah pacar dari Ichigo Kurosaki. Kami baru jadian, sebelas hari yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 14 Januari. Tetapi tetap saja, Ichigo itu pacarku. Dan rasanya aku ingin mengatakannya nyaring dan lantang di depan mereka semua.

"Kenapa, Rukia? Sebal karena pacarmu banyak yang suka, eh?"

Aku menoleh cepat pada sahabat baikku Momo. Memelototinya. Tapi dia hanya membalasku dengan kikikan geli. Dasar menyebalkan, senang sekali dia meledekku. Aku bukannya tak tahu kalau Ichigo banyak yang suka, dan jumlah _fans-_nya bertambah drastis sejak dia bergabung dalam Black Sun. Balck Sun adalah band _indie _ yang namanya mulai dikenal di Karakura.

"Aku tidak suka di sini," sungutku.

"Eits! Kau tak boleh pergi ya, Ichigo sudah mewanti-wantiku agar kau tidak pergi sebelum konsernya selesai," ujar Momo.

"Memang kau dibayar berapa sama dia?"

Momo mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan sebuah kotak padaku. Aku mendengus. "Hanya demi sekotak _Cadbury_?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Momo tersenyum. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Kau hanya perlu tinggal sebentar lagi, Rukia," kata Momo. "Tidak sampai setengah jam. Lagipula ini kan konser band-nya pacarmu, masa' kau tidak mau nonton sampai selesai?"

Aku merengut. Dengan terpaksa tetap berada di tempatku. Sebenarnya aku suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu Black Sun, selalu suka. Apalagi jika Ichigo yang menyanyikannya untukku—selain bermain gitar, Ichigo juga memiliki suara yang bagus. Tetapi hari ini aku merasa tak nyaman. Kesal karena gadis-gadis itu tak henti-hentinya berteriak memanggil Ichigo. Kenapa kalian tidak memanggil Ashido saja? Vokalis itu masih jomblo sejomblo-jomblonya, sedang Ichigo itu milikku. MILIKKU! Rasanya aku ingin berteriak keras-keras jika Ichigo itu kekasihku. Andai saja bisa semudah itu...

Aku mengembalikan mataku ke panggung. Ashido sudah mulai menyanyikan lagu lagi, suaranya mampu membius penonton, kecuali aku mungkin. Karena mataku hanya terfokus pada sang pemetik gitar, kekasihku. Melihatnya yang begitu bersemangat memetik gitar membuatku mengingat kembali alasanku menyukainya. Di mataku dia adalah personil Black Sun yang paling keren.

"Dan sebagai penutup, kami akan membawakan lagu baru."

Aku tersenyum. Ichigo sudah memberitahuku tentang hal itu, bahwa mereka akan membawakan lagu baru di akhir konser.

"_One Star, _lagu yang diciptakan oleh Ichigo untuk seseorang yang berarti baginya."

Aku terkesiap. Untuk kali ini aku sama terkejutnya seperti penonton lain. Ichigo tak memberitahuku jika yang akan dibawakan adalah lagu itu.

Ichigo melangkah maju menggantikan tempat Ashido. Gadis-gadis kembali berteriak histeris, sementara aku hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang tak lepas darinya.

"Kali ini aku yang akan bernyanyi, kuharap kalian tidak akan kecewa setelah mendengar suaraku."

Riuh kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih nyaring dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya berhenti tepat padaku. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Lagu ini untukmu, Rukia."

Wajahku memanas, jemariku terangkat menutup mulutku.

_..._

_Kau selalu berada di sisiku_

_Kau selalu memperhatikanku_

_Tapi apa yang kulakukan untukmu?_

_Tolong maafkan aku..._

_Menyembunyikanmu dalam gelap, sementara aku bermandikan cahaya_

_Kali ini akan kukatakan pada mereka_

_Akan kusampaikan jika aku adalah milikmu_

_Jadi, tetaplah di sini... sentuh aku... genggam tanganku..._

_Berjanjilah kau tak akan pergi..._

_Biarkan aku memperlihatkan kesungguhanku_

_Bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya bintang di hatiku_

_..._

Nyanyian Ichigo membuatku terdiam. Dalam lagu itu Ichigo menjawab semua keraguanku. Dia melakukan hal yang sangat ingin kulakukan. Menegaskan pada dunia jika akulah satu-satunya gadis di hatinya. Akulah kekasihnya.

"Nah, Rukia, tidak rugi kan bertahan sampai akhir?"

Ya, Momo benar. Tidak ada ruginya bertahan sampai akhir. Karena akhir yang Ichigo berikan adalah akhir yang manis untukku.

...

_**fin**_

...

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfik ini. Ini sebuah _drabble_ singkat yang saya buat setelah menonton ulang film "**Bandage**" tadi malam, semoga kalian menyukainya.

Banjarmasin, 25 Januari 2015.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


End file.
